memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lebe flott und in Frieden
Betrüger treiben im Namen der Voyager-Crew ihr kriminelles Unwesen im Delta-Quadranten. Als die echte Voyager des Betrugs beschuldigt wird, macht man sich auf die Jagd nach den Verbrechern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Der falsche Delta Flyer im Orbit des Minenplaneten der Telsianer. In einer Bergbaukolonie im Delta-Quadranten, eilt ein Bergarbeiter herbei, wofür ihn der andere Arbeiter kritisiert. Er rechtfertigt sich damit, dass es ein Problem mit den Impulsbohrern auf Ebene 4 gab, um das er sich erst noch kümmern musste. Der andere Arbeiter wischt noch einigen Staub von der Kleidung des anderen, da er einen guten Eindruck auf ihre Gäste machen will. Sein Kollege hat außerdem Zweifel, ob ihre Handlungsweise richtig ist, doch der andere beruhigt ihn damit, dass Orek über ihre Initiative sehr erfreut sein werde. Da materialisieren sich zwei Fremde in Uniformen, die denen der Sternenflotte ähneln. Eine Frau stellt sich als Captain Janeway und den Mann als Commander Tuvok vom Föderationsraumschiff USS Voyager vor. Akt I: thumb|leftSie kommen ins Gespräch und der Fremde behauptet von der Erde in 30.000 Lichtjahren Entfernung zu stammen. Dala meint, dass sie bei Heimweh die Augen schließt und dann an die Farm in Indiana denkt, wo sie aufwuchs. Dann wechselt sie zum geschäftlichen. Die Arbeiter meinen, dass sie hier ihre Arbeit bald stilllegen müssen, wenn sie kein Dilithium erhalten. Einer erwähnt, dass ihr Bergbaudirektor vor kurzem in das Grenna-System abgeflogen ist, doch der andere beeilt sich klarzustellen, dass sie in seiner Abwesenheit Verhandlungen durchführen und abschließen können. Mobar fragt, was sie bereit wären einzutauschen. Die Bergarbeiter bieten ihnen Bolomit an, wofür Dala jedoch kaum Verwendung hätte. Mobar widerspricht jedoch und behauptet, dass Bolomit in der Omegastrahlentherapie benutzt wird und man so den Waisenkindern in der Narva-Kolonie helfen könnte. Auf Nachfrage der Minenarbeiter, berichten sie, dass die Erwachsenen dort an einer Seuche gestorben sind. Dala meint, dass sie alles nur mögliche für die Kinder tun. Dala will 20 Kilotonnen Dilithium gegen die gleiche Menge Bolomit tauschen, doch die Bergarbeiter meinen, dass sie nur zehn Kilotonnen besitzen. Daher schlägt Dala einen Tausch von zehn Tonnen Bolomit gegen zehn Tonnen Dilithium vor. Da wirft Mobar ein, dass Dilithium beinahe zweimal so viel wert ist, wie Bolomit. Da weist Dala ihn zurecht, dass sie nicht um ein paar Tonnen Dilithium feilschen wird, wenn dieses Volk ihre Hilfe braucht. Einer der Arbeiter schlägt eine kleine Feier vor, doch Dala muss ablehnen, da sich angeblich ein Neutronensturm ihrem Schiff nähere und sie daher in spätestens einer Stunde den Orbit verlassen müssten. Man einigt sich auf die zu tauschenden Mengen und schließt eine Vereinbarung. Mobar bittet um die Möglichkeit ihre Anlage zu besichtigen. Jedoch unterbricht ihn Dala, da der Sturm nicht warten wird und sie rechtzeitig abfliegen müssen. Dann verabschieden sie sich und Mobar imitiert den vulkanischen Gruß. Zurück auf ihrem Schiff im Orbit freuen sich die Betrüger bereits. Dala nimmt ihre Perücke ab und meint, dass diese äußerst unangenehm ist. Zar erkundigt sich, wie die Verhandlung lief. Darauf meint Dala, dass alles perfekt war, bis "Tuvok" sich entschloss zu improvisieren. Dieser rechtfertigt sich, dass er nur eine möglichst realistische Darstellung liefern wollte. Anschließend geht er wieder auf seine Station. In diesem Augenblick ertönt ein Alarm und Zar meldet, dass eine Transmission für Captain Janeway hereinkommt. Dala setzt wieder ihre Perücke auf und nimmt auf dem Stuhl Platz. Nachdem ein Kanal geöffnet wurde, teilen ihnen die Bergarbeiter mit, dass das Bolomit für den Transport bereit ist. Zar schließt den Transport ab und Dala verabschiedet sich. Da weisen die Arbeiter darauf hin, dass sie das Dilithium noch nicht erhalten haben. Dala behauptet, dass der Neutronensturm offenbar ihre Transporter beeinträchtigt. Sie behauptet, dass sie den Orbit sofort verlassen müssen und ihnen ihr Dilithium später liefern werden. Dann fliehen die Betrüger. Die echte Captain Janeway begibt sich auf der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in ihr Bad und aktiviert die Schalldusche. Dabei ertönt ein schrilles Geräusch, sodass sie die Dusche wieder abstellt. Ehe der Computer ihren Befehl ausführen kann, zerspringt ihr Spiegel durch dieses hochfrequente Geräusch. Umgehend begibt sie sich in den Maschinenraum und verlangt von Lt. B'Elanna Torres einen Bericht. Torres teilt ihr mit, dass sie Systemstörungen auf acht Decks haben. Janeway meint, dass dies erklärt, weshalb ihre Schalldusche lauter ist, als gewöhnlich. Torres meint, dass sie nun Probleme auf neun Decks haben. Torres berichtet, dass sie jede Diagnose durchgeführt hat, die sie kennt. Dennoch kann sie das Problem nicht isolieren. Der Captain erinnert daran, dass Flugpioniere Gremlins die Schuld an Fehlfunktionen gaben, die nicht erklärlich waren. Im nächsten Augenblick meldet Torres, dass ein Gremlin das Replikatorsystem aufgesucht hat. Sofort verlassen sie den Maschinenraum und gehen ins Kasino. Im Kasino holt sich Tuvok gerade sein Essen bei Neelix, als Harry Kim ihn anspricht und ihm mitteilt, dass er und paris ihm einen Platz freigehalten haben. Als Tuvok zögert, fragt Paris, was los sei. Dieser berichtet Tom anklagend, dass jemand sein Holoprogramm zum wiederholten Male manipuliert hat. Paris schiebt die Schuld auf die Fehlfunktionen, die auf dem gesamten Schiff auftreten und Kim pflichtet ihm bei. Tuvok meint jedoch, dass das Orakel von K'Tal nicht zum Tragen von Pyjamas programmiert worden ist. Tuvok findet Paris' Streiche nicht amüsant. Dieser streitet ab, dass er dafür verantwortlich ist, worauf Tuvok Kim anspricht. Auch dieser streitet jede Verantwortung ab und isst weiter. Tuvok teilt ihnen mit, dass er erwartet, dass sein Programm beim nächsten Besuch auf dem Holodeck wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand versetzt wird. Dann geht er zu einem Tisch. Sobald Tuvok gegangen ist, meint Kim zu Paris, dass er sich fragt, wie das Orakel mit einem Sombrero aussehen würde. Noch während sie darüber lachen, betreten B'Elanna Torres und Captain Janeway das Kasino und fordern alle auf, sofort mit dem Essen aufzuhören. Neelix fragt, was los sei und Janeway bittet um Aufmerksamkeit. Sie berichtet, dass sie eine Verseuchung des Replikatorsystems entdeckt haben. Zwar sei dieses Problem nicht dramatisch, allerdings solle jeder der sich unwohl fühlt, auf der Krankenstation melden. Janeway schließt dann bis auf weiteres die Küche. Harry Kim und Tom Paris legen entgeistert ihr Besteck zur Seite und Kim meint, dass er sich keinen nachschlag hätte holen sollen. Janeway findet die Quelle und Torres lässt ein Gerät aus dem Tisch herauffahren. Torres erkennt, dass die Heizspule die Ursache der Fehlfunktionen ist. Neelix bezweifelt dies, doch Janeway klärt ihn auf, dass jede mit dem Energiekreis verbundene Komponente alles verseuchen kann. Torres erkennt, dass es kein Sternenflottengerät ist und Janeway fragt Neelix, woher er es habe. Er berichtet, dass er dieses von Schwester Dala erhielt, einer der Geistlichen auf Selnia Prime, die er bei einer Außenmission traf. Ihre Berufung sei es armen Waisenkindern zu helfen. Er meint, dass alles in ihrem Bericht steht, aber Torres fragt ihn, ob er eine Diagnose durchführte bevor er dieses Gerät installierte. Da werden sie von Chakotay unterbrochen, der den Captain auf die Brücke ruft. Diese erkundigt sich, ob die Angelegenheit Zeit habe, was Chakotay verneint. Auf dem Hauptbildschirm der Brücke der USS Voyager ist inzwischen ein Mann zu sehen, der Chakotay vorwirft, er präsentiere nur Ausreden. Für diese habe er keine Zeit. Als Janeway die Brücke erreicht, informiert sie Chakotay, dass der Mann Orek heißt, und der Besitzer einer Bergstation auf Telsius Prime ist. Janeway erkundigt sich, welches Problem er habe. Orek fordert nun das Dilithium, dass gegen 10 Kilotonnen Bolomiterz eingetauscht wurde. Janeway meint, dass ein Missverständnis vorliegen muss, dorch Orek bekräftigt, dass er entschlossen ist, zu holen, was ihm gehört. Akt II: Im Konferenzraum der Voyager präsentiert Orek wenig später die Aufzeichnungen der Kommunikation mit der Betrügerin den Offizieren. Danach fragt er Janeway, ob sie immer noch leugnet, dass sie diesen Handel abgeschlossen haben. Janeway beteuert, dass sie nicht die Frau ist, die dort zu sehen war und den Handel abgeschlossen hat. Orek präsentiert ihr jedoch die Scans ihres Shuttles und seine Aufzeichnungne. Chakotay meint, dass ihre Schiffslogbücher Janeways Version bestätigen werden. Orek fragt daraufhin, woher er wissen kann. dass ihre Aufzeichnungen richtig sind. Tuvok kontert mit der Frage, wie sie wissen könnten, dass seine Geschichte korrekt sei. Orek fragt wieso er Daten fälschen sollte, worauf Tuvok meint, dass er Dilithium erhalten können wollte. Janeway beteuert nochmals, dass sie nicht die Betrüger sind. Als er die Betrüger beschreibt und erwähnt, dass diese sich die Sympathie seiner bergarbeiter damit erschlichen, dass sie Geschichten von Waisenkindern erzählten, bemerkt Janeway, dass es dieselben Personen sind, die Neelix hereingelegt haben und lässt sich diese vom Talaxianer beschreiben. Janeway entschuildigt sich daher und verlässt den Raum. Janeway eilt in den Maschinenraum und lässt sich von Neelix die genauen Umstände des Tauschhandels beschreiben. Er berichtet, wie sie auf Schwester Dala und Bruder Mobar auf einem Planetoiden im Wyanti-System trafen, als sie nach einer Spore für den Doktor suchten. Als sie die Höhle durchsuchten, meinte Paris, dass er sich nie vorgestellt hätte, dass er einmal als Sternenflottenoffizier auf eine Schimmelpilzsporenexpedition gehen würde. Neelix findet den Ursprung der Sporen. Da begegneten sie einer Nonne und einem Mönch, die Kerzen in der Hand hielten und sie baten nicht weiter zu gehen, da die Höhle eine heilige Stätte sei. Paris meint, dass ihre Tricorder hier unten keine Lebenszeichen festgestellt haben. Mobar meint, dass ihre Sekte die Einsamkeit pflegt und sie ihre Lebenszeichen dämpfen, um die Ungestörtheit ihrer Meditation zu gewährleisten. Mobar beginnt daraufhin mit einer kultischen Reinigung. Neelix äußert die Hoffnung, dass sie keine Gesetzesverletzung begangen haben. Darauf meint Dala, dass sie die Gesetzesverletzung begangen haben, da sie die heilige Stätte besser hätten schützen müssen. Nun seien die Götter verärgert. Paris will mit Neelix die Höhle verlassen, doch der Talaxianer fragt, ob sie irgendetwas tun könnten. Dala tritt nun näher auf Neelix zu und meint ihn wiederzuerkennen. Neelix ist sich allerdings sicher, dass sie sich niemals begegnet sind. Mobar pflichtet Dala nun bei, dass Neelix Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Erlöser des Lichts hätte. Dala berichtet bedauernd, dass sie dieses Jahr keine Lebensmittel besitzen, die sie den Kindern bringen könnten. Auf Paris Nachfrage berichtet Mobar, dass eine Pflanzenkrankheit ihre hydroponischen Behälter befiel und die Ernte vernichtete. Neelix bietet ihnen daraufhin an, Nahrung zu replizieren. Mobar meint, dass sie nur selbst Wohltätigkeiten erweisen und die Götter ihnen verbieten würden, selbst Wohltaten zu empfangen. Neelix schlägt daraufhin ein Tauschgeschäft vor. Damit würden sie keine Wohltaten empfangen und die Götter würden nicht böse werden. Dala meint, dass Neelix' so freundlich ist, wie sein Gesicht. Neelix berichtet Janeway weiter, dass sie die beiden in den Flyer einluden, und dort das Tauschgeschäft abwickelten. Janeway erkennt, dass dies der Zeitpunkt gewesen sein muss, wo die beiden auf ihre Datenbank zugriffen. Sie fragt Neelix, ob sie die beiden allein ließen. Neelix berichtet, dass Tom Mobar ins Cockpit mitnahm, während er sich mit Dala in der Achtersektion aufhielt. Sie fragte ihn vor allem nach seinen Aufgaben. Neelix berichtet von seiner Arbeit als Botschafter und Moraloffizier. Außerdem erwähnte er, dass die Voyager drei Lichtjahre entfernt und das einzige Föderationsraumschiff im Delta-Quadranten ist. Außerdem erzählt er, wie sie allein mit den Borg, Hirogen und Spezies 8472 fertig wurden. Auch erzählte er Geschichten von Captain Janeway, die die Voyager seit sieben Jahren kommandiert und zuvor Wissenschaftsoffizier auf der Al-Batani war. Außerdem erzählte er von Indiana und der Erde, bis sie von Paris und Mobar unterbrochen wurden. Mobar meinte, dass es spät sei und sie zur heiligen Stätte zurückkehren müssten. Neelix wunderte sich zwar, dass sie schon weg müssten, doch Dala erklärte, dass sie zur Abendmeditation müssten. Nochmals dankten sie den beiden und Mobar segnete sie. Neelix und Paris schlossen die Augen und senkten die Köpfe. Währenddessen sprach Mobar eine Segnungsformel und hielt einen Talisman hoch. Neelix meint zu Janeway, dass die Segnung nur ein oder zwei Minuten dauerte. Daraufhin überprüft Janeway mit einem Tricorder die Computerkonsole des Delta Flyers. Sie erkennt, dass die gesamte Datenbank vor 18 Tagen heruntergeladen wurde. Neelix erkennt, dass Mobars Talisman ein Scnaner war. Paris wundert sich, was ein paar Geistliche mit der Datenbank der Föderation machen wollten. Doch Janeway erklärt ihm, dass diese Daten ihnen helfen würden, Föderationsoffiziere zu imitieren. Janeway offenbart den Offizieren, dass sie reingelegt wurden. Akt III: Im Konferenzraum beschreibt Captain Janeway Orek, dem Bergwerksbesitzer ihre Situation. Ihm stahlen die Betrüger sein Boromit und der Ruf der Voyager wurde schwer beschädigt. Orekf ragt, was sie nun vorschlägt. Janeway bittet um die Erlaubnis seine Scans des Raumschiffs der Betrüger auszuwerten, um diese aufzuspüren. Chakotay meint, dass sie sein Eigentum zurückholen werden, bevor sie noch Andere betrügen. Orek meint, dass dies für ihn schwer zu glauben ist. Er fragt, ob zwei ihrer Crewmitglieder tatsächlich so naiv gewesen sein könnten, dass sie von Geistlichen reingelegt wurden. Tuvok hält dies für eine legitime Frage, während Paris und Neelix sich missmutig ansehen. Janeway erwidert, dass sie es mit schlauen Gegnern zu tun haben, die sie beide täuschten. Orek will seinerseits allerdings die telsianische Sicherheit informieren, da diese überzeugende Methoden hat, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Janeway antwortet, dass die wahren Betrüger in der Zwischenzeit bereits den halben Sektor durchquert haben könnten, mit seinem Bolomit in ihrem Frachtraum.Orek schiebt daraufhin sein PADD zu Janeway herüber und diese betrachtet es. Zur gleichen Zeit sind die Betrüger gerade daran, ein weiteres Raumschiff zu betrügen. Dala zeigt Varn den Delta Flyer und meint, dass er nur deshalb so heruntergekommen aussieht, weil er so viel mitgemacht hat. Sie preist ihn damit an, dass damit Angriffe der Borg, der Hirogen und Spezies 8472 abgewehrt wurde. Varn bezeichnet ihre Technologie als veraltet. Daraufhin lässt Dala "Chakotay" die wahre USS Voyager präsentieren. Zar legt ein Bild der USS Voyager auf den Schirm und rühmt die bioneuralen Schaltkreise und Holodecks. Varn fragt, ob dies ein typisches Föderationsschiff sei. Dala bestätigt dies und meint, dass ihr Schiff vielleicht das beste der Sternenflotte ist, allerdings sei sie als Captain nicht objektiv, was Varn sicher verstehen könnte. Dieser bestätigt dies und bezeichnet sein Schiff als sein Zuhause. Dala schwärmt nun von der Föderation als großer Familie, die alle Ressourcen teilt. Varn meint, dass die Föderation ihm dann wohl im Falle eines Angriffs zu Hilfe kommen würde. Er verweist auch auf die hoch entwickelten Waffen seiner Feinde. Zar präsentiert nun die Photonentorpedos, die optronische Zielerfassung und die Multispektrumschilde der Voyager. Dala meint, dass sie niemals zögern würden, diese Technologie mit einem Mitglied der Föderation zu teilen. Varn ist schon überzeugt und möchte der Föderation beitreten. Mobar beschreibt, dass ein förmlicher Beitrittsantrag notwendig sei, der durch ein Komitee geprüft werde. Doch Zar unterbricht ihn und verweist darauf, dass Janeway großen Einfluss im Föderationsrat habe. Dala meint, dass sie gern ihren Einfluss geltend machen würde für seinen Beitritt. Varn erkundigt sich nun, was für einen Beitritt notwendig sei. Dala meint, dass er sich Zeit lassen solle, doch da lässt Zar die Bemerkung fallen, dass sie aufgrund der letzten Befehle des Sternenflottenkommandos erst wieder in sechs Monaten hier seien. Varn meint, dass er sich gern jetzt bewerben würde, um beizutreten. Dala weist daraufhin, dass er dann erhebliche Ressourcen übergeben muss. Doch dazu ist er bereit und Dala heißt ihn in der Föderation willkommen. Dann trennen sich die beiden Schiffe. Im Kasino der USS Voyager sucht Tom Paris inzwischen Neelix auf. Er berichtet ihm, dass er in den letzten Stunden konzentrische Suchmuster flog, aber von den Betrüger keine Spur zu finden war. Paris fragt Neelix, was mit ihnen geschehen ist, dass sie den Betrug nicht erkannten. Neelix stimmt ihm zu und meint, dass er sich diese Frage auch stellte. Waisenkinder seien der älteste Trick der Welt. Paris meint, dass er verstehen könnte, wenn sie Harry reingelegt hätten, doch jetzt fürchtet er, dass die beiden es nicht mehr drauf haben. Neelix lässt sich eine der Teranüsse geben und Neelix meint, dass er nun beweisen will, dass sie es noch drauf haben. Paris erkennt, dass er das alte Hütchenspiel spielen will. Er meint, dass sie jetzt nur noch ein Opfer brauchen. In diesem Moment betritt der Doktor das Kasino und Neelix meint, dass sie gerade ihr Opfer gefunden haben. Paris beginnt nun zu spielen. So erwecken sie die Aufmerksamkeit des Doktors. Neelix meint, dass er drei Stunden Holodeckzeit von Paris bekommt, wenn er es nicht weiß. Pairs entscheidet sich für eine Tasse, ändert dann aber seine Meinung auf den richtigen Becher. Der Doktor will nun auch spielen. Als Wetteinsatz setzen sie drei Schichten auf der Krankenstation gegen drei Schichten in der Küche. Neelix schiebt nun die drei Becher und die Teranuss umher. Paris meint, dass der Doktor sehr aufpassen müsse. Doch das Hologramm er widert, dass er sehr früh aufstehen müsse, um seine optischen Subroutinen zu täuschen. Paris fragt, wie er dies geschafft habe und der Doktor verweist auf seine absolut überlegene Sehschärfe. Dann verabschiedet er sich und legt die Nuss auf den Tisch. Neelix nimmt diese in die Hand und wirft sie hinter sich, während Paris sich resignierend am Tisch abstützt. Inzwischen entdeckt Tuvok auf der Brücke die Warpsignatur des Shuttles der Betrüger. Janeway lässt Paris von Kim auf die Brücke rufen und befiehlt einen Verfolgungskurs. Inzwischen ist Varns Schiff zum Raumschiff der Betrüger zurückgekehrt. Varn hat erkannt, dass die Photonentorpedos, welche ihnen die Betrüger gaben, wertlos und nicht besser als Plasmafackeln sind. Dala meint, dass er sie vielleicht nicht richtig scharf gemacht hat. Jedoch berichtet Varn weiter, dass die Polonianer ihn mitten im Kampf warnten, dass er durch ihre Föderation vernichtet werden würde, wenn er die Feindseligkeiten nicht einstellt. Dala und Mobar blicken sich kurz an, während Varn eine Wiedergutmachung fordert. Als die Betrüger darauf nicht eingehen, beschlagnahmt er deren Schiff und koppelt es mit einem Traktorstrahl an. Dala befiehlt Mobar den Strahl zu unterbrechen, doch dies geht nicht. Zar meldet außerdem, dass sie ein weiteres Problem haben: Die USS Voyager ist im Anflug. Auf der Brücke der USS Voyager ortet Seven of Nine die beiden Schiffe. Janeway lässt beide Schiffe rufen, doch keines antwortet. Um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, aktiviert Tuvok die Waffen. Dies registrieren die Betrüger und Mobar erwägt, sich der Föderation zu ergeben, da die Föderation eine sehr humane Politik vertritt, was die Behandlung von Gefangenen angeht. ala lässt jedoch Varn erneut rufen und meint, dass ihr Mutterschiff eingetroffen ist, um sie zu verteidigen. Varn ruft daher die Voyager und verlangt , dass sie sich nicht einmischen. Varn informiert sie, dass der Delta Flyer nun ihm gehört. Janeway meint, dass er getäuscht wurde. Daraufhin beendet er die Verbindung und beschießt die Voyager. Die Schilde fallen auf 60 %. Janeway lässt seinen Traktorstrahl beschießen, da nur sie den Delta Flyer in Besitz nehmen wird. Anschließend versucht Kim das Schiff der Betrüger zu erfassen. Jedoch fällt der Traktorgenerator, nach einem Treffer von Varn aus. Die Schilde fallen derweil auf 41 %. Paris meldet, dass der Antrieb des Schiffs der Betrüger geladen wird. Seven of Nine versucht die Betrüger an Bord zu beamen. Allerdings verliert sie die ringförmige Eindämmung, weshalb Kim Energie umleitet. Jedoch kann lediglich Dala, der Captain, von der Voyager an Bord gebeamt werden. Anschließend fliegt Paris das Schiff weg. Akt IV: Janeway verhört Dala mit Tuvok in der Arrestzelle. Janeway meint zu Dala, dass sie schöne Haare habe, doch Dala findet, dass sie nicht ihr Geschmack seien. Ironisch meint Janeway zu Tuvok, dass sie enorme Ressourcen erwerben hätten können, wenn sie Föderationsbeitritt verkauft hätten. Janeway verlangt von ihr eine detaillierte Liste aller Leute, die sie betrogen hat und was sie ihnen gestohlen hat. Da sie sich unkooperativ zeigt, droht ihr Janeway mit der telsianischen Sicherheit. Dala zeigt sich zunächst unbeeindruckt, weshalb Janeway sie fragt, was sie über die Telsianer weiß. Diese antwortet, dass die Telsianer lediglich leichtgläubig seien. Janeway lässt Tuvok die telsianischen Gesetze und Gefängnisse beschreiben. Dieser berichtet sogleich, dass das telsianische Strafrechtssystem relativ barbarisch ist und die Gefangenen oftmals vor der Verhandlung an den miserablen Lebensbedingungen, wie Unterernährung sterben, ehe sie vor Gericht gebracht werden. Außerdem seien Krankheiten weit verbreitet, darunter mehrere unheilbare Formen der Schuppenflechte. Janeway bietet Dala daraufhin an, sie freizulassen, wenn sie ihnen hilft. Sie geht zunächst nicht darauf ein, doch Janeway meint, dass gelegentlich einige Leute die Wahrheit sagen. Dala fordert nun den Flyer und drei Tage Zeit um so weit wie möglich von hier wegzukommen. Dann will sie ihr die gewünschten Informationen übergeben und verweist darauf, dass aus Sicht der Opfer, sie die Betrügerin ist. Janeway geht nun mit Tuvok und erwähnt, dass er die telsianische Sicherheit kontaktieren soll, um die Übergabe einer Gefangenen anzukündigen. Im Gang der Voyager sprechen Janeway und Tuvok. Janeway ist von Tuvoks Ausführungen über die Schuppenflechte amüsiert und dieser meint, dass sie ihn in ihren Plan hätte einweihen sollen. Er fragt auch, ob er tatsächlich die telsianische Sicherheit kontaktieren soll oder ob es Teil der Irreführung war. Janeway meint, dass sie ihr noch einige Zeit lassen, vermutet aber, dass Dala genauso stur ist, wie sie selbst. Tuvok erkennt, dass sie einen Alternativplan hat, doch Janeway will sich diesen ganz spontan ausdenken. Unterdessen bringt Neelix Dala das Mittagessen. Er erwähnt, dass der Captain befahl, ihr nur Brot und Wasser zu reichen, doch er sieht in dieser Mahlzeit nichts schlimmes. Dala meint zunächst, dass sie nicht hungrig sei und Neelix stellt ihr das Essen in die Arrestzelle. Dann fragt er sie, ob sie sich schuldig fühlt. Dala entschuldigt sich, dass sie ihn angelogen hat, doch Neelix meint, dass sie nur bedauert, dass sie erwischt wurde. Als Dala dies bestätigt meint Neelix, dass er wusste, dass sie ehrlich sein kann. Im Gespräch mit Neelix, bekundet sie, dass ihr Vater sie lehrte, dass die meisten einen ausbeuten und es daher besser sie selbst auszubeuten. Neelix berichtet, dass er früher genauso dachte. Er schlug sich durch das Leben und versuchte auf der profitableren Seite des Lebens zu landen. Er hat sich aber geändert, als ihn Janeway in die Crew aufnahm. Dala fragt, ob er bekehrt wurde. Neelix meint, dass er zunächst nur Essen und Schutz erwartete. Er hat immer auf die Gegenforderung von Janeway gewartet. Sie verlangte nur Ehrlichkeit, Loyalität und harte Arbeit. Da er diese Dinge im Überfluss hatte, war es viel einfacher und profitabler sie zu teilen und nun ist er glücklicher als je zuvor. Dala fragt, ob sie es ernst meint mit der sicheren Passage. Er stimmt zu und Dala fragt, was sie dann machen soll. Er erwähnt Seven of Nine, die auch an Bord bleiben durfte. Neelix will sie fragen, ob Janeway das selbe für sie tut. Dala fragt nach dem Tee und Neelix schenkt sogleich eine Tasse ein. Dala lässt die Tasse fallen und überrumpelt Neelix. Sie schlägt ihn nieder und schießt den Sicherheitsoffizier mit Neelix' Phaser nieder. Zuvor kann er noch die Sicherheit furfen, ehe der Wachmann auch niedergeschossen wird. Dala flieht in die Shuttlerampe und startet mit dem Delta Flyer. ''Auf der Brücke meldet Harry Kim, dass Dala nun fort sei. Akt V: Mobar und Zar streiten derweil darüber, ob sie Dala abschreiben sollten. Mobar will sie retten, während Zar sie aufgeben will. Sie werden von einem Sensoralarm unterbrochen. Mobar erkennt, dass der ''Delta Flyer sich nähert und Captain Janeway sie ruft. Zar fragt, welche Captain Janeway sie ruft. Da erscheint Dala auf dem Monitor und will, dass sie die Schilde senken. Zar fragt sie jedoch aus, wieso man sie hat entkommen lassen. Dala weist diese Unterstellung zurück. Tatsächlich hat sie jedoch nur zum Schein aus der Arrestzelle entkommen und mit dem Delta Flyer von der Voyager fliehen lassen, um die Spur zu den anderen Betrügern aufnehmen zu können. Bei deren Schiff eingetroffen, kommt Tom Paris aus dem Biobett, in dem er sich versteckt hatte und hört die Kommunikation ab. Dann aktiviert er auch den Doktor, dessen mobilen Emitter er mitgenommen hatte. Dala begibt sich unterdessen auf die Brücke und fragt nach dem Bolomit und ihrer Beute. Sie will diese holen und dann verschwinden. Sie befiehlt Mobar einen Kurs zu setzen, ehe die Voyager sie finden kann. Zar stellt jedoch klar, dass sie nicht das Kommando habe. Dala entgegnet ihm, dass sie die letzten 24 Stunden im Arrest der Voyager verbracht habe und sie keine Lust habe, diesen wiederzusehen. Mobar ortet derweil Lebenszeichen im Delta Flyer, was Dala für unmöglich hält. Zar meint znun Dalas Verrat bewiesen zu haben, doch sie werden schon von Tom Paris gerufen, der ankündigt an Bord zu kommen. Mobar registriert die Aktivierung der Waffen. Paris eröffnet das Feuer, doch das Schiff erwidert das Feuer und entkommt dann. Am Versteck der Beute angekommen, offenbart Dala ihr Misstrauen. Zar meint, dass sie mindestens zehn Transporterverstärker brauchen, um das gesamte Bolomit durch die Geoflöze zu beamen. Dala will jedoch zwölf nehmen, worauf Zar meint, dass sie sich in sechs Jahren nie die Hände schmutzig machte. Dala erwidert, dass es für alles ein erstes mal gebe und äußert ihr Misstrauen gegenüber den beiden. Zar ist einverstanden, dass sie gemeinsam gehen werden. Sie beamen in die Höhle und aktivieren Transportverstärker. Dala erwähnt, dass der nächste bewohnte Sektor 13 Tagesreisen entfernt ist. Dort will sie den Delta Flyer gegen ein anderes Schiff eintauschen, sodass die Voyager sie nicht finden kann. Zar installiert inzwischen die Transporterverstärker und meint, dass sie aufbrechen können. Da zieht Dala einen Phaser und ruft die echte Captain Janeway und lässt sich hochbeamen. Mobar fragt, wie sie dazu komme, ihre eigenen Offiziere zu verraten. Da wiederholt die angebliche Janeway den Transportbefehl. Jedoch kann Seven of Nine die Geoflöze nicht durchdringen. Sie schießt Zar nieder, wird allerdings von Mobar getroffen. Der Schuss geht durch sie durch, was Mobar verwirrt. Sie fleiht in den Gang. Tuvok trifft inzwischen in der Höhle ein und stellt Mobar. Dala geht zu Tuvok und Mobar meint, das keiner der Logik zufolge im Vorteil ist. Tuvok meint, dass Mobars Logik fehlerhaft sei, blendet ihn mit einem Lichtkegel und betäubt ihn dann. Nachdem Zar seine Waffe weggeworfen hat, fragt er, was man ihr versprochen hat. Da nimmt der Doktor seine ursprüngliche Form wieder an und meint, dass Dala disinponiert ist. Im Flyer kommt Dala wieder zu sich. Jedoch rät ihr Paris noch ein paar Minuten liegen zu bleiben, da das Ambizin erst dann seine Wirkung verliert. Im Kasino spielen Tom Paris, Neelix und der Doktor erneut ein Hütchenspiel. Das MHN ist sich sicher zu wissen, wo die Nuss sich befindet und meint, dass sie fest angeheftet in Neelix' rechtem Ärmel ist. Jedoch verliert er. Ungläubig dreht er alle Becher um und meint, dass dies unmöglich sei. Paris antwortet, dass dies der alte Trick sei und holt die Teranuss hinter dem Ohr des Doktors hervor. Der Doktor ist empört darüber, dass sie geschummelt haben. Daraufhin sind Paris und Neelix stolz darauf, dass sie es immer noch drauf haben, Leute hereinzulegen und Paris wirft die Teranuss in einen Becher. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Für das Set der ''Delta Flyer''-Imitation wurden die Kulissen der Brücke der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] wiederverwendet. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Live Fast and Prosper (episode) es:Live Fast and Prosper fr:Live Fast and Prosper (épisode) nl:Live Fast and Prosper Kategorie:Episode (VOY)